Love Unexpected
by The life of a girl
Summary: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez always had a long standing crush on his best friend Ichigo Kurosaki but Ichigo has a crush on Byakuya Kuchiki. What will happen when Grimmjow gives Ichigo a way to forget about Byakuya? Will Ichigo ever be able to get his feelings across to Byakuya? Or will he start to feel something different for Grimmjow? Will they both be able to get what they want? Yaoi


Grimmjow grinned as he pushed open the door to Ichigo's apartment, feeling quite pleased with himself. Being able to just walk into Ichigo's house was always fun – mainly because Ichigo was always so defenceless in his own home. It was amusing to see what exactly he would be doing every time he walked in.

The feeling of seeing something no-one else would was something that always made Grimmjow excited – especially when he got to see him so defenceless and vulnerable. Like now…

Ichigo was sprawled out on the floor, only his legs still on the couch that Grimmjow assumed he had originally been on. He was resting with one hand over his forehead and the other thrown out to his side. The look on his face was peaceful and his mouth hung open as he breathed deeply, the fierce lines of his usual scowl not present.

Grimmjow felt a desire for mischief well up as he snuck towards the sleeping man. He squatted beside him, smirking. Reaching out his hand he pinched the orange headed man's nose, waiting to see the expected reaction.

And there it was – Ichigo's nose screwed up and he gasped for breath, eyes scrunching up before he blinked, coffee eyes opening slowly.

Grimmjow grinned as Ichigo awakened fully, staring at the blue haired man above him with a blank expression on his face before realisation dawned.

Ichigo cried out in surprise, leaping up and scooting backwards, arms up defensively. "W – w – whoa! What are you doing, you creep?"

Grimmjow sat back at his haunches, resting his arms on his knees now he had relinquished a hold on Ichigo's nose. "What, you were really scared?"

Growling, Ichigo punched Grimmjow, laughing and watching as he floundered before falling onto his backside. "Not scared you idiot, you just surprised me."

Pushing himself back up, Grimmjow's eyes followed Ichigo to the couch. "So, how was your day?"

"Ah, awful," Ichigo muttered, collapsing on to the couch. "The kids were just… they wouldn't listen to me at all and kept playing up… _God._"

Grimmjow sat cross legged on the floor, frowning at his friend. "You know, if you disliked kids so much, maybe teaching wasn't a _great _profession choice."

Peeking at him between his fingers, Ichigo scowled. "Whatever asshole. I _do _like kids... _Most _of the time. But anyway, it was just annoying because Byakuya asked me to help him this Friday to grade some papers and I said yes without thinking about it." He laid his head back. "I wish that I could say no but he just… He just looks at me and I start crumbling."

Grimmjow felt an ache at the words, giving him a fake smile of sympathy. He could understand how he felt, painstakingly well – he had to experience living with that every day. "Ichigo… I don't understand what you see in that guy. He's so… cold to you."

Ichigo frowned. "No he's not. He just… anyway, we can't hang out on Friday like we organised."

Irritation brewed and Grimmjow exhaled loudly. "But we were going to go the movies! We've been planning this for ages."

"I know, and I'm sorry but I can't tell him no now."

"Why not? I'm sure there's someone else who can help him."

"Nah, he already asked everyone else, apparently I was a last resort. He sure knows how to make a guy feel nice."

"Wow, that does suck. Still, Ichigo, that's the last day it's out… unless you can watch it earlier."

"Freaking hell Grimm, why are you getting so bitchy about this? Look, I know that we promised but there isn't much I can do. He needs the help. Besides, for this particular paper, they needed two people grading it – it's actually required."

"Are you sure you're not just doing this because of your massive crush on him?" Grimmjow asked, scowling at him. Being asked why he was being so bitchy had dampened his mood considerably.

"N – no," Ichigo cried back. "W – well maybe a little."

Grimmjow's lip curled up in irritation but he felt considerably less angry now that Ichigo had his cute, blushing face on. "You're the asshole," he finally grumbled.

Ichigo laughed, half smiling at him. "I know, sorry." He groaned, lifting himself up before leaning forward. "Look, I'll make it up to you okay. How's hanging out on Saturday sound? We can have an Xbox session and get some pizza or something."

It wasn't anything as cool as their original plan but Grimmjow was happy with it. "Alright jerk, sounds good." He stood up slapping Ichigo's leg to make him move over. "Anyway, I've got a show I wanna' watch."

XXX

Ichigo sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He wished he could just shut off his feelings but unfortunately, they were just there – as torturous as always. Besides, Byakuya wasn't helping matters either.

It was hot today and Ichigo had foolishly asked if Byakuya needed help. He had seen him trying to carry a bunch of books by himself and when he went to help.

Byakuya had put his load down and was now sitting by his desk, searching desperately for something.

The only reason Ichigo mentioned it was hot was because it was the heat that now had Byakuya pulling at his loose collar. He was sweating, his hair falling over his shoulder, revealing a smooth and pale neck.

His thin frame looked ridiculously good in his fitted, white shirt and when he stretched out to search through his drawers, Ichigo could see the toned muscles of his shoulders and back ripple.

Glancing away, Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. God, he couldn't go getting a hard-on in the middle of the day.

"Are you going to finish up sometime soon? I'm still carrying these books around," Ichigo growled out.

Byakuya looked up at him, steely grey eyes that were usually blank alive with irritation. "I'm sorry that my work is taking too long for you."

Ichigo frowned. "It's not that, it's just because we're wasting time here. I thought you wanted me to take these back to the library with you."

"I do, I just needed to find this book list for Ishida. I thought I should do it at the same time."

_Still… _Ichigo's foot tapped impatiently. He couldn't say exactly what about Byakuya it was that made him feel the way he did but Ichigo knew that all he wanted was to have the man wake up and decide he actually really liked Ichigo and then afterwards make crazy, crazy, mindless sex.

"Here," Byakuya finally said. "I found it. Let's go now."

Ichigo exhaled loudly. "Alright, thank God. My arms were getting sore."

Byakuya let one of his rare smiles slide up his face as he replied, "Oh really… Strange, I had you pegged for someone with a little more stamina."

Unable to help his mind go to an unfathomably dirty place, Ichigo felt his breath hitch, a slight shiver moving down his spine as many fantasies popped up of just how exactly he could use his 'stamina'. "Uh…" _Damn… choked. _Ichigo tried to think of something witty to come back with, maybe even just violent and rude but nothing came to mind except blustering half word starts. "W – w –tha – shut – shut up."

"That's original," Byakuya laughed, trying to contain his smile as they walked to the library.

Why was he so ridiculously attractive and cool? So not fair.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo glanced Byakuya's way, giving a start when he realised he'd walked right past the library in his haste. "Oh right."

Byakuya smiled as he held the door open, allowing Ichigo to go through first.

"Ishida?" Byakuya called out, steely grey eyes flicking around the vast library.

Only silence greeted them and Ichigo raised a brow. "Huh. I thought that guy was always hanging around here. Well whatever, let's dump this stuff here."

Byakuya hesitated, looking at the books he was carrying before nodding in agreement, placing the books down gently and placing the book list on top. "There."

Ichigo huffed, glad that he was finished for more than one reason. "Alright, I'm heading home," he told him, waving as he went to move off but he stopped at the look at Byakuya's face. It looked like he wanted to say something. "You alright Byakuya?"

Jolting a little, Byakuya glanced away, a light blush flashing across his face and Ichigo felt a giant reverberating in his chest as if someone had just struck a gong near him. He was much too tempting.

Nodding, Byakuya's fingers played on the library bench top awkwardly and he finally said, "Very well Ichigo. Have a safe trip."

Whimpering out an acknowledgement, Ichigo high-tailed it out of there and to the safety of his car, his heart pounding desperately even while he sat there trying to even his breathing. Byakuya was like a walking siren or something, tempting Ichigo without even needing to say anything.

Rubbing his face wearily, Ichigo started his car. He needed to get laid. Maybe then he wouldn't feel the need to jump Byakuya every minute of the day. But then, on the other hand, Ichigo didn't want anyone else. He didn't want a replacement. Unfortunately, he was the kind of guy who stuck to his guns. He wasn't about to sully his feelings for Byakuya by sleeping with someone else. It sort of defeated the purpose in his eyes.

"Shit," he moaned in defeat. He was screwed.

XXX

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow called out as he pushed open the Kurosaki apartment. "You here?"

"Mh," came the reply.

Grimmjow knew that meant he was there but he was really down. He stepped into Ichigo's bedroom, blinking into the dimly lit room. Ichigo had thrown himself onto the bed, half dressed; half undressed and had his head on his arm.

"What's up?"

Ichigo turned his head, cocking it at Grimmjow. "Let's drink. I want to get smashed."

The words, 'no-way in fucking hell are we doing that tonight considering you look like shit _without _drinking' almost left his lips but it was because Ichigo did look so shit, he gave in. Sighing, he swung his keys on his finger. "Alright then, let me go buy us some drinks."

XXX

Ichigo rolled over sleepily, licking his lips as his eyes flickered open before he sat up abruptly. The sudden movement made bile rise in his throat and he quickly placed his head in his hands. Jesus… what the hell?

He hadn't remembered getting this smashed in a long time. It was as he held his head, taking deep breaths that he heard the distinct movement of another and he stiffened.

The realisation of there being another person gave way to other observations like the fact he had no clothes on.

Last night was definitely a blur but he knew Grimmjow had been with him…

Steeling himself, he peeked out through his arm, almost wheezing when he saw a head of unruly blue locks and he quickly stared back at the sheets again.

_Fuck. _

He… he could just recall them giggling as they fell into bed, lips everywhere but from then on it got a little blurry.

Holy shit… he'd just slept with his best friend.

The need to escape came over his with such force he had to physically stop himself from leaping out of the bed. Gently he shifted, gasping in pain as a sharp pain shot up his spine.

_Fuuuuuck. _Ichigo sat still, panting a little as he waited for the pain to subside. _I was the fucking bottom!?_ He scowled at the innocently sleeping Grimmjow; hand on his own back firmly as he struggled to maintain some sort of control. Thoughts and memories were all clamouring for attention and he was slowly becoming ever conscious of his pain.

It was as he sat grumbling and cursing, glaring at the wall that Grimmjow stirred, the movement of the bed making Ichigo move.

"Don't fucking move!" Ichigo cried out, pissed beyond words. Just how rough had he been?

Grimmjow frowned in confusion, hand going across his face as he wiped his eyes, watching in Ichigo in bemusement before he pieced everything together.

"Holy fuck." Grimmjow shot up in bed next to him, eyes wide as he stared at Ichigo. "Ah…"

Ichigo growled.

There was silence for a few beats before Grimmjow finally asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo was sure that he had just blown a vein. "Do I look like I'm fucking okay?" he snapped. "I had a fucking penis shoved up my ass while I was blind drunk and now I-"

Another jolt of pain zapped through him and he hunched forward, groaning. "Argh…"

"Well you know…"

"Grimmjow, if you give me technicalities right now, I will punch you in the dick and make sure you can never stick that anywhere ever again," Ichigo swore seriously.

Grimmjow fell silent again, sitting cross legged with his hands in his lap.

"So we…?" Ichigo asked, although it was mostly rhetorical. He had a very sick certainty about the events involving their genitalia. "Great…"

Sighing, Grimmjow stood. "I'm going to go shower. Uh… I can make you breakfast or something. You've missed school."

Ichigo was confused for a moment and then his face cleared. "O – oh shit!" he cried, once again going to leap out of bed before the pain overwhelmed him and he was back on the bed again.

"Like I said, you've missed it."

Ichigo watched Grimmjow walk off (butt naked he had to add) and felt misery well up. What the hell had he just done?


End file.
